Puppy Boy
by gayreki
Summary: Daddy's puppy boy. / ERERI SMUT ITS PROBABLY BAD IDK IM SORRY


I really love snk and ereri so here's a little smut that i wrote bc its my favourite pairing hhh,,, enjoy!

**kinks used; collar/lead, pet play, bondage, teasing, dirty talk? and mild abuse. (probably more too idk)**

**notes; **

_the boy: eren_

_the man/daddy: rivaille/levi/corporal. Sometimes i call them those names bc it sounds cool but whatever. _

* * *

It was just around the evening. The sun began to sink down; transforming the room into a dimly lit one. Everything was silent - everything. The boy laid motionless on the bed. His hands gently trailed down the soft silk of the _neatly_ placed sheets, as if he was caressing them. Of course, these sheets only belonged to the man himself. Rivaille. The only thing audible in the room was the hot breaths escaping from Eren's lips. His naked body shivered with a craving that only his corporal could give. A man - A man clearly older than this boy sat opposite on a chair not too far away from his pet. He stood up, carrying what looked to be a collar. The boy, Eren, quickly jumped onto all fours and the older man, Rivaille, spoke with his lips twitching. Desperate to smirk;

_''Good boy.''_

Rivaille's voice was deep and harsh. But the boy loved it. Eren loved that voice more than anything. Eren honoured this man with his soul. The utter dedication he gave to his corporal was almost unbelievable. Rivaille's rough palms sunk into the boys chocolate tinted hair, gripping onto it lightly as he tightened the collar around Eren's bruised neck.

_''Now you stay here while daddy goes to get the lead, okay?''_

Eren nodded quickly, his eyes too tired to stay open. He'd always had a daddy thing. Ever since they both started dating and trying out new things, the 'daddy' thing seemed to work perfectly for them both. Though, Rivaille had began to treat Eren like a pet almost everyday.

_''Keep those damn eyes open, dog_.''

The boy's sad hues shot open at the man's command. As if he did not want to displease this figure whom he adored. Eren sat still, not wanting to move. He waited patiently for his older lover to return. Out of the dark came Rivaille again, holding the long lead that he would use often to restrain the boy only if needed. Sometimes he'd get a little too excited or carried away. The man needed something to stop his little puppy from escaping.

The man attached the lead onto a loop which was located on the collar; upon the collar was a metal label that read; ''Property of daddy.'' The boy enjoyed wearing such a label. It made him feel like he was actually loved by this man. Rivaille tugged on the lead lightly, causing Eren's head to move forward.

''_You're being such a good boy. Maybe daddy should give you extra tonight.'' _

The man whispered into the boys ear, gently biting down on it.

_''Please, daddy. I'll do anything for you..!'' _

Eren pleaded, biting down on his bottom lip which seemed swollen from all the rough kissing and blows to the face.

_''Alright. Suck your daddy's dick like a good boy.'' _

Within moments of saying so, Eren crawled off the bed and onto the floor. He took the man's dick into his delicate textured hands and began swirling his thin digits around it, massaging the tip. He then took the whole thing into his mouth, sucking on it at a fast pace. His tongue explored the base while his fingers wrapped around Rivaille's now throbbing dick, he moved his hand in circular motions as he sucked. The man grunted, letting a few moans leak out from his lightly coloured lips.

_''Suck faster.'' _

Rivaille demanded.

_''B-But daddy..my-'' _

Before the boy could continue the man's rough fingers were already entwined into his hair and he felt a hard hit to his cheek, staining it red.

_''Don't fucking but me. When I tell you to do something, you do it. __Understood?'' _

The boy whimpered as tears swelled in his eyes.

_''I-I'm so sorry daddy-! I wont ever do it again! I promise!''_

Eren wasn't crying because of the slap. Oh no. He was crying because Rivaille was angry. Angry at him **again. **Though he continued sucking. The man's hips thrusted forward, making the boy choke on his dick. But Eren didn't care. All he wanted was the thick salty taste that was rubbing against the back of his throat. After a few minutes the corporal let out a sharp moan and finished inside of the boys saliva covered cavern. The excess cum dripped out from the side of the boys mouth.

_'__'You like the taste of your daddy's dick, yes?''_

_''Y-Yes I do! daddy!''_

_''Good.''_

Rivaille leaned down, prying his fingers into Eren's mouth. He twisted them around, pulling a string of cum out from the young boys slobbering mouth.

_''You certainly got a lot there, hm?'' _

Eren nodded happily, a smile forming on his lips.

_''Yes I did! And it tasted perfect, as always!'' _

With a gulp, it was down the boys throat_. _The tears that once stained his cheeks dried out. The room fell silent again - The man stared at his pet with a blank expression, the boy's smile never left his lips.

_''Right, get back on the bed.''_

Rivaille wasn't one to be polite but maybe once and a while he'd dish out a decent tone of voice or maybe a calm command. If that was even possible.

_''Yes, daddy!''_

Eren slowly got back onto the bed, groaning in pain as he laid down for the other. The man's eyes travelled up Eren's body, licking his lips as he did so. As if he was trying to figure out Eren's weak spots or anything that would make him give in. Glaring, the man made himself comfortable on top of the boys delicate body, beginning to bite, suck and lick the already bruised marks from previous days on his neck. The boy couldn't help but whine. Everything Rivaille did - absolutely everything aroused him to the max.

_''You dirty slut.''_

The man huskily whispered into Eren's ear, pushing the boys legs up a little so he was in-between Eren's thighs. Rivaille's erect dick circled teasingly around the boys tight entrance.

_''Look at you, fucking whining like a dog.''_

_''D-Daddy..please..talk like that some more..''_

_''Oh? The whiny brat what's daddy to call him names? What names, like whore?''_

_''Please! I-I love it..''_

The boy winged and whined as the man continued to tease and attack his neck. The two of them had never been so desperate, well Eren was anyway. Typical.

''Is that so..? Well then, slutty brat,''

Without further ado, Rivaille rammed himself into Eren's ass, causing the boy to yelp out in pain. But he _loved_ it. A loud cry could be heard from a distance, but the man didn't care. The boy was weak and usable and he could fuck him as many times as he wanted without anyone saying anything. Did he care if anyone heard? Of course not. If anything they should be jealous that he was giving the boy a good time and not them.

_''A-Ah~! It hurts a little..!''_

The boy yelled, jolting his head back in pain. Pain was something he was used to now, after being beaten several times all he wanted was a good telling off from his daddy. Scowling, the man began to thrust hard in and out of the boy, creating delicious friction between the two. Gradually the thrusts began to get harder and harder, deeper and deeper. The ache of pain disappeared from the boys face and it was replaced with a look of pure pleasure.

_''You love it though, fucking brat. Take it.''_

The corners of Rivaille's lips quirked upwards, creating a devious smirk. He leaned down, licking the corners of Eren's ear as his hand did the work down below. The boys body trembled and shook under the man's force. Eren bucked his hips and pushed back against Rivaille's uncontrollable force. The overwhelming feeling and pleasure blurred his vision. He'd never been fucked _this_ hard before. Rivaille carried on thrusting, managing to push the boys legs up further, making the boy cry out.

_''Ahh! Yes, I love it! Daddy its so deep~! Nghhh..!''_

Out of nowhere, the boy felt an incredible amount of ecstasy wash over his entire body, leaving his forest green irises seeing nothing but white stars. If it weren't for Rivaille digging his fingers into the boys marked hips he would've collapsed. There was a certain spot that the man had managed to hit, leaving him in nothing but pleasure. Eren was lost, lost in pure passion.

_''Nghhh...haaah~! Shiiiit~! I'm cumming daddy I'm cumming~!''_

The man gave a nod, giving the boy permission to cum fully. The boy trembled violently, he couldn't even let out quiet noises any more. Both of their bodies brimmed in raw pleasure as Rivaille hit Eren's sweet spot over and over.

_''F-Fuck..I'm going to cum too..!''_

The room soon filled with gasps and harsh moans as both of them reached their climax at the same time. Their bodies rocked with each other as cum managed to leak out from the tip of the boys dick and the warm substance filled the boys butt, causing him to scream in satisfaction. Rivaille knew he'd done his job right, once again.

_''A-Ahh! Daddy!''_

_''Ngh..fuck! You're such a whore. We'll have to clean you up later, wont we?''_

Finally. Both of them had finished. Only a mere gasp passed through Eren's lips as the man pulled out. The only thing going through his mind was _fuck. That was so good. _

_''Daddy..thank you for that..it felt so good..hnn..a-and yes!''_

The boy panted, watching the man as he rolled over onto the bed with a huff.

_''No, thank you. Good boy~.''_

The man replied, leaning in to give the boy a little stroke.

* * *

END! WELL. I ENJOYED WRITING THIS ITS PROBABLY RLLY BAD IM SORRY I CANT USE GRAMMAR VERY WELL UGH GOOD BYE FRIENDS hHAH , ,,HHUR..


End file.
